The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of gas-blast insulated, encapsulated high-voltage switching installation with removable bus bars wherein at such switching installation the components of such installation which consist of housings with flange connections and internal components secured as partitions by means of conical support insulators in the housings form pressure gas tight compartments and the collecting rails contain disconnectors or separators as well as dilatation elements.
There is already known to the art, for instance, a gas-blast insulated bus bar system from German patent publication No. 1,515,367 wherein bellows compartments are arranged between the individual compartments containing the bus bar branches and which are rigidly mechanically connected with stationary installation components, and in which bellows compartments there is supported at both sides in gas tight bulkhead or partition throughpassage insulators a respective internal conductor which interconnects two branches. In such or similar designed bus bar systems the dismantling of a compartment or section, for instance for revision is only possible by dismantling the collecting rail system.
In order to be able to disassemble individual components from an encapsulated gas-blast insulated high-voltage switching installation without having to dismantle the entire installation, there are oftentimes provided at the components mechanical disconnector or separator devices. A disconnector device which can be used for a bus bar system has been disclosed for instance in German patent publication No. 2,058,684. Between two neighbouring components of the installation and the bus bar system respectively, there is arranged for instance a bellows as the dilatation element and the bus bar element which connects both of the components is displaceable in a holder, so that the connection can be released after compressing together the bellows by displacing the bus bar element by means of a tool which is introduced into the formed opening. Since with bus bars or collecting rails generally the disconnectors and linear rail elements successively follow one another a bellows is required between each two such components. The pressure gas tight dilatation elements are, however, subject to disturbance and additionally quite expensive. Such bus bar system is therefore less operationally reliable and also more expensive and complicated than a system having only the absolutely required number of dilatation elements.
In Swiss Pat. No. 486,138 there is taught an electrical disconnector which can likewise be used as mechanical disconnector or separator mechanism in a bus bar system. The disconnector possesses two electrical partial disconnection paths located in series and which are formed by two contact elements which, with regard to a centrally mounted portion, can be moved towards one another and away from one another. If the contact elements are moved away from one another then the connection of the linear collecting rail elements is established. For the dismantling of a disconnector or a linear bus bar element the contact elements must be moved towards one another. If at the bus bar there should only be separated the infeed and outfeed lines, then such disconnector devices are much too complicated simply for the purpose of carrying out an easier dismantling, and even more so for the reason that by such disconnectors owing to the moved contact elements and the drive provided for such purpose there are necessary additional pressure gas tight seals or partitions or bulkheads.